Dejame soñar contigo
by Jasonlan
Summary: Jennifer Jareau y Emily Prentiss son compañeras de trabajo. Aunque esta última quiere que sean algo más.
1. Chapter 1

Aviso:

1.- La letra en cursiva son pensamientos.

2.- La letra en negrita en la letra de la canción "Soñar contigo" de Toni Zenet.

Capítulo 1

Había un asesino en serie. Había matado en un mes a siete mujeres en dos estados diferentes. JJ estaba presentando el caso en la sala de conferencias, mientras pasaba las dispositivas con fotos de las victimas. Todas mujeres blancas, de 25 a 35 años y rubias. Aparentemente no tenían relación alguna, excepto el físico. Todas se parecían a JJ, aunque ninguna igualaba su belleza. En la última fotografía se veía a JJ tirada en la hierba semidesnuda, con los ojos azules abiertos sin vida.

Prentiss pego un puñetazo a la mesa y se levantó. Aun estando de pie, tenía la mandíbula y los puños apretados, y en sus ojos lágrimas que por un momento empañaron su visión.

JJ se había acercado hasta ella con cara de preocupación, la había agarrado del brazo con la mano izquierda, mientras que la derecha la depositó en la frente.

- ¿Estás bien? Creo que tienes fiebre.

Prentiss se abrazó a ella para comprobar que JJ seguía ahí. Volvió a mirar a la fotografía y se dio cuenta de que efectivamente no era JJ. Su mente le había engañado.

- Prentiss creo que deberías irte a casa. Vamos a formar dos equipos: el primero se quedara aquí, encargado de investigar las tres primeras víctimas. Os quedareis Prentiss, JJ y García. Rossi, Morgan, Reid y yo iremos a San Diego. En media hora en el jet. Por hoy hemos terminado. JJ que alguien acompañe a Prentiss a casa.- Dijo Hotch.

Todos salieron del despacho, menos JJ y Prentiss.

- Termino de recoger esto, cojo unos informes de mi despacho y nos vamos, ¿vale?

- Claro.

Ambas se encaminaron hacia el despacho de JJ. Al llegar Prentiss se fijó en que estaba totalmente ordenado, a pesar de todas las cosas que tenía. Prentiss ayudó a JJ a coger un buen montón de informes y se encaminaron hacia el aparcamiento. Prentiss se dirigió a su coche, pero JJ se lo impidió agarrándola del brazo.

- ¿A dónde te crees que vas? No pienso dejarte conducir en este estado, además ya has oído a Hotch.

- Pero….

- No hay peros, hoy duermes en mi casa, aunque si quieres pasamos por tu casa a que recojas algo de ropa.

Mientras iban de camino a casa de JJ un silencio incomodo se formo entre ellas. Porque aunque eran buenas compañeras de trabajo y se contaban confidencias, después de la jornada laboral cada una hacia su vida.

_Es tan guapa….me encanta sus ojos….y esos labios….la besaría hasta que…._

- Prentiss, ¿estas bien?

- Si, perfectamente.

Contesto tan rápido que casi se atraganta con sus palabras.

JJ le mostró la que sería por un día su habitación, aunque era sencilla, también era muy acogedora, sobre todo porque lo había decorado JJ. Esa habitación era…tan JJ.

Prentiss no cenó, se cambió la ropa y se dispuso a dormir.

Unas manos rodearon su cintura desde atrás y un cuerpo se junto a su espalda. Podía notar el aliento de la otra persona en su nuca y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Las manos fueron subiendo por sus brazos, hasta llegar a su cara. Prentiss se dió la vuelta, pues quería saber quien estaba acostado a su lado. JJ le sonreía mientras sus manos acariciaban su cara.

- Prentiss yo…

Pero Prentiss no dejó que JJ terminara la frase, no necesitaba saber más. La besó al principio despacio, temiendo el rechazo, aunque viendo que JJ no hacía nada, decidió besarla más apasionadamente. JJ respondió y con un movimiento muy grácil se puso encima de Prentiss mientras le devolvía el beso. Que bien sabían los besos de JJ.

Tanto tiempo esperando a probar aquellos labios y por fin podía hacerlo sin ningún miramiento.

Pi-pi-pi-pi-pi-pi-pi-pi-pi-pi-pi-pi-pi-pi-pi-pi. De un manotazo apagó el despertador. Todo había sido un sueño. Uno más. Uno de los miles que había tenido con JJ.

**Déjame esta noche, soñar contigo.  
Déjame imaginarme en tus labios los míos.**

Capítulo 2

Se levantó y fue hacia la cocina muy dormida, solo quería una cosa (aparte de JJ claro), quería una taza de café recién hecho. Al llegar a la cocina se encontró con JJ, que ya estaba lista para salir de casa, sostenía entre sus manos una taza de color rosa, que Prentiss supuso que estaba llena de café.

- Buenos días dormilona.- JJ le sonreía desde el fregadero- ¿Qué tal estás hoy?

- Estoy bien gracias. ¿Por qué estás ya preparada? Tan solo son las 8:00 de la mañana y no entramos hasta las 9:30. ¿Vas a algún sitio?

- Mi horario es diferente al tuyo, yo entro a las 8:30, ya sabes para preparar la sala donde estudiaremos el caso y todo eso…..Ponte el termómetro por si acaso.

JJ fue hacia un cajón y saco un pequeño termómetro, iba hacia Prentiss cuando se tropezó, y literalmente el termómetro salió por los aires. JJ no se había caído, pero por muy poco. Prentiss se estaba riendo cuando JJ se acercó, le agarró con las dos manos la cara y posó sus labios en la frente de Prentiss. En un acto reflejo Prentiss cerró los ojos para agudizar el sentido del tacto, para sentir mejor los rojos labios de JJ en su piel.

- Creo que no tienes fiebre, pero por si acaso quédate hoy en casa.

- Está bien, pero me iré a mi casa.

- Como tú veas, pero creo que no deberías salir a la calle con el frío que hace. Me tengo que ir ya. Te dejo las llaves de repuesto, si te vas a tu casa, llévatelas, ya me las darás mañana en el trabajo. Hasta luego.

- Adiós JJ.

Y dicho esto se giró, cogió su chaqueta y su bolso y se fue. Prentiss no sabía que hacer, si quedarse en casa de JJ o irse a la suya. Pensó que ya que JJ le había ofrecido su casa para quedarse mientras estaba enferma, debería hacerle un regalo, un detalle. Había un restaurante que le gustaba a un par de manzanas de casa de JJ, así que reservo mesa para dos.

_Quizás sea muy precipitado que la invite a cenar, pero creo que le gustará. Es como tener una cita con JJ, aunque ella no lo sepa. Así podré conocerla un poco más…_

_Bien. Vale. Ahora, ¿el vestido rojo o el negro? el restaurante es de los buenos, JJ iba elegante (bueno siempre va elegante) con su traje negro y una camisa, así que yo también me tengo que preparar, pero tampoco mucho…bien creo que me quedo con el negro. Son las 18:00, JJ estará en un par de horas en su casa, pero antes estaré allí yo para esperarla. Y a las 21:00 iremos a cenar. Bien, plan perfecto. _

A las 19:45 estaba en casa de JJ, mirando todos los discos que tenía JJ en el expositor. Cogió uno de Elvis Presley y lo puso.

JJ llegó a su casa poco después y según entro en su casa, escucho la inconfundible voz del rey. Se asomó a su salón y vio a Prentiss de espaldas con un vestido negro y bailando. Se empezó a reír. Digamos que Prentiss no tenía mucho ritmo.

- ¿Adonde vas tan elegante Prentiss? ¿Tienes una cita?

Prentiss casi se muere del susto (bueno y de la vergüenza también)

- En realidad estaba esperándote, he reservado mesa en el restaurante italiano para darte las gracias por tu hospitalidad. Espero que no te importe.

- Gracias Prentiss, pero no hacía falta. ¿A qué horas has reservado la mesa? ¿Me da tiempo a darme una ducha y a ponerme tan guapa como tú?

- Tú siempre estás guapa JJ, pero si, tienes casi una hora entera.

JJ subió a prepararse. Prentiss no se podía creer que le hubiese dicho eso a JJ.

_Espero que piense que he sido amable y que le he devuelto el cumplido….aunque la verdad no es que ella esté guapa, es que ella es guapa..._

JJ bajaba las escaleras despacio, haciéndose esperar, y la verdad es que estaba guapísima.

Llevaba un vestido similar al de Prentiss, que le llegaba por encima de la rodilla, que dejaban ver unas piernas bien definidas y tenía el escote en forma de corazón, el cual dejaba volar la imaginación.

_¡Dios mío! Podría morirme aquí mismo….Que escote….mas sugerente…_

Prentiss estaba en el marco de la puerta observando como bajaba JJ las escaleras, moviendo sensualmente las caderas. Prentiss estaba con la boca abierta, vale sabía que JJ tenía un cuerpo de diosa, pero los trajes que se ponía solo dejaban que lo intuyese, pero ahora podía ver parte de ese cuerpo que tantas veces se había imaginado.

**Que mi piel sea el forro de tu vestido.  
Déjame que te coma solo con los ojos.**


	2. Chapter 2

Acababan de terminar el segundo plato, cuando el camarero pregunto si querían algo de postre:

- Yo no, gracias.

- Oh! Venga JJ, no seas así, aprovecha ¡que hoy invito yo!- dijo Prentiss riéndose.

- Esta bien, pero si pecamos, lo haremos bien.

JJ descruzó sus piernas y al hacerlo, rozó sin querer la pierna de su compañera. Prentiss se puso muy nerviosa. El camarero volvió y rompió aquella tensión que se había creado en el ambiente.

- Yo quiero tarta de chocolate, ¿y tu Prentiss?

- Yo igual.

El camarero se fue a por sus postres y las volvió a dejar a las dos solas.

- ¿Sabes que dicen que el chocolate es el sustitutivo del sexo?

Los ojos de JJ destellaban más de lo normal y su sonrisa era una mueca pícara que se mantenía más del tiempo necesario. El vino estaba haciendo efecto en ella. Bueno y en Prentiss también. Las dos se reían sin motivo aparente.

- Entonces JJ, tú no…

- Yo no...¿Qué Prentiss?

- ¿Tú no tienes a nadie?

- ¿A nadie para qué?

- Para…tener sexo….

Prentiss y JJ se pusieron rojas las dos, una por haberse atrevido a preguntarle eso, y la otra por lo que la habían preguntado. El camarero volvió con las tartas.

_Debería estar prohibido que JJ chupe así la cucharilla. Debería estar prohibida toda ella._

Cuando terminaron de comerse sus respectivos postres el camarero se llevó los platos y se fue a por la cuenta. No habían levantado la mirada más allá de los platos y no se habían hablado desde la pregunta de Prentiss. La primera en hablar fue JJ.

- Pues la verdad es que no.

- Oye JJ, siento haberte hecho esa pregunta, yo…lo siento.

- No pasa nada, hay confianza, ¿no? ¿Y tú tienes ha alguien?

- No. Hace que no ligo un montón. No te digo desde cuando no hago el amor porque me da vergüenza.

- Pero alguna vez que hemos salido todo el equipo, he visto como se te acercaban algunos chicos y te sacaban a bailar y todas esas cosas.

- Sí, en realidad no es que no ligue, sino que yo solo quiero que me conquiste una persona.

- ¡Ohh Prentiss! ¿Y quién es esa persona?

- Da igual JJ, es imposible que haya mas entre nosotros que no sea amistad. ¿Y tú qué tal andas de ligues?

- Bueno ya sabes sin más. Estuve saliendo con Will, pero hace mes y medio que cortamos. Me di cuenta de que a pesar de que es una persona muy buena, tierno y cariñoso, no es lo que busco.

Al decir esto JJ se entristeció un poco. Prentiss puso una de sus manos encima de una de JJ y le dio un pequeño apretón.

**Déjame, que mis manos rocen las tuyas**.

- Te entiendo.

JJ levanto la mirada y le sonrío. Y se quedaron mirándose a los ojos.

- Aquí tienen la cuenta.

Las dos se sobresaltaron y desenredaron sus manos rápidamente. Prentiss quería matar al camarero por romper ese (para ella) mágico momento.

- Quédese con las vueltas.

Prentiss acompañó a JJ hasta su casa.

- Oye Prentiss, ¿quieres tomarte la última copa en mi casa?

- Está bien.

Estuvieron bailando durante un buen rato. Prentiss agarraba con ambas manos la cintura de JJ, y ésta se agarraba al cuello de Prentiss. La temperatura de Prentiss estaba subiendo de una forma impresionante.

**Déjame, que te tome por la cintura.**

Cuando se cansaron, se sentaron en el sofá, una en frente de la otra, con las copas de vino tinto.

Empezaron a hablar de cosas superfluas y a reírse de las tonterías que acababan diciendo. El ambiente se torno serio cuando JJ dijo:

- En realidad si tengo a alguien para tener sexo, aunque rompí con Will, alguna que otra vez, viene y bueno lo hacemos. Somos amigos con derecho a roce, pero le he dejado muy claro que no quiero tener nada más con él.

- Creo que debería irme ya.

Prentiss no se sentía demasiado cómoda escuchando a JJ hablar de sexo con otra persona que no sería ella. Era ya las dos de la madrugada y el día siguiente era laborable, por lo que tenía una buena excusa para marcharse.

- Prentiss creo que deberías quedarte en mi casa….Estás un poco ebria....No te dejaré mi coche en este estado, y con lo tarde que es, no deberías ir sola andando.

- ¡Mira quien habló! ¡Aquí la sobria! Pero por otra parte creo que tienes razón.

- Gracias JJ- dijo Prentiss mientras que se acercaba a JJ con intención de darle un beso en la mejilla, pero calculó mal y le dio un pico. Prentiss se sonrojó y JJ se rió, quitándole importancia.

- Gracias a ti Prentiss, lo he pasado muy bien.

JJ le dejó uno de sus pijamas y volvió a dormir en la habitación del día anterior. Cada vez que intentaba dormirse y cerraba los ojos, intentaba recordar ese beso que le había robado a JJ esa noche, pero en vez de eso, se imaginaba a JJ besándose con Will, y por eso no durmió muy bien.

Cuando se levantó era ya tarde, tendría que darse prisa si quería llegar puntual. Al llegar a la cocina se encontró una nota de JJ en la cafetera.

"He salido ya de casa, le he dicho a García que pase a buscarte. Un beso, JJ."

Aún su coche seguía en el aparcamiento de la BAU y agradeció a JJ que pensara en todo. Cuando llegaron a la oficina les recibió JJ con malas noticias, habían encontrado a otra víctima en la ciudad.

Prentiss estaba más despistada de lo normal, y JJ y ella se lanzaban miraditas cómplices cada vez que sus ojos se cruzaban.

Pasó el día mas lento de lo normal para Prentiss. Era viernes, así que tenía todo el fin de semana para descansar. Cuando iba de camino a su casa en coche, se acordó que no le había devuelto las llaves a JJ. Llamó a la oficina para ver si aún su compañera estaba trabajando pero nadie le cogió.

_Estará ya en casa. Me paso por su casa y con un poco de suerte me invita a entrar a tomar algo, y hablamos de nuestras cosas. O podríamos ir al cine…aunque estoy muy cansada para salir….mejor su casa…._

Al llegar a casa de JJ, tocó el timbre, pero no hubo respuesta. Entró con las llaves de repuesto.

- JJ, ¿estás ahí?

Silencio. Es lo único que había en el piso inferior de la casa.

Fue subiendo las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios y empezó a oír, lo que le parecía un llanto. Era casi inaudible.

Se asomó a la puerta de la habitación de JJ, con intención de consolar a JJ, pero cuando abrió la puerta se llevó una ingrata sorpresa.

JJ estaba de espaldas a las puerta, de rodillas en la cama y hacía un movimiento arriba- abajo rápido y constante. Estaba literalmente cabalgando sobre alguien. Desde su posición solo veía la espalda de JJ y la sabana que tapaba el trasero de ésta, y no podía ver con quien mantenía relaciones sexuales.

Eran gemidos y no un llanto lo que había escuchado Prentiss.

Ésta se quedó agarrando el pomo de la puerta, y ante el impacto de tal imagen, las llaves que sostenía en la otra mano, se escurrieron y cayeron al suelo con un estrepitoso ruido.

JJ giró la cabeza y sus ojos se chocaron con los de Prentiss que estaban bañados en lágrimas. Se miraron un instante que pareció eterno y Prentiss salió corriendo.

El mundo que se había hecho de ilusiones, se desmoronó. Se montó en el coche y condujo hasta que no supo como volver al mundo.

**Déjame, que mis manos rocen las tuyas.  
Déjame, que te tome por la cintura.**


	3. Chapter 3

Llegó el lunes y otra vez se tendrían que mirar a la cara, pero Prentiss no aparecía. JJ y García no dejaban de llamarla al móvil, pero como única respuesta obtenían el buzón de voz. Por fin apareció a la tarde, con la misma ropa que el viernes, muy desaliñada y con mal aspecto.

- Prentiss, ¿estás bien? ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Dijo JJ mientras se acercaba a ella. Le fue a tocar la mejilla pero Prentiss le dió un manotazo y le dijo de muy malas maneras:

- Nada que te incumba.

Dicho esto le lanzó una mirada de odio a la rubia y se fue hacia su despacho. JJ se quedó en mitad de la sala desconcertada y avergonzada. García le tocó la espalda a JJ en modo de apoyo y se fue detrás de Prentiss.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Si, perfectamente García.

- ¿Qué ha pasado ahí fuera?

- Yo….no….ha pasado nada….

- Creo que me he perdido algún capítulo, pero JJ estaba muy preocupada por ti y no creo que la debieras de tratar así. Le has dejado muy disgustada.

- Ella se lo merecía.

- ¿JJ?, Prentiss, JJ se gana todos los días la entrada al cielo, ¿Qué ha hecho para que la destierres del paraíso?

- Ella…yo la vi...ella…no hizo nada…ella...me dio esperanzas…

- ¿Cómo?

- Haber García a mi me gusta JJ, bueno no me gusta, yo…la quiero. Ella es tan dulce, tan inocente, tan pura, tan leal, tan alegre, tan buena, ella siempre me hace sentir bien, ella hace que el muro que he creado a mi alrededor se derrumbe con solo una mirada, ella hace que mi corazón lata con tanta fuerza que pienso que jamás me he sentido tan viva, ella hace que mis instintos más básicos se despierten, ella me hace feliz con el solo hecho de existir. Quiero a JJ.

- Bien, eso ya lo sabía, ahora la segunda parte.

Prentiss se quedó mirándola extrañada, preguntándose como lo sabría. García que vio su confusión dijo:

- Se te nota, cómo la miras, cómo la tocas, cómo le sonríes, pero tranquila que a los demás no les he dicho nada.

- El otro día la invite a cenar y al despedirnos sin querer nos dimos un pico y...luego yo fui a su casa y la vi…acostándose con alguien…

Prentiss se calló, porque se estaba dando cuenta de que no tenía ningún motivo para enfadarse con JJ. JJ no sabía sus sentimientos y no la hizo daño a propósito.

- Prentiss, me ha dicho JJ que después de que irrumpieras en su casa, terminó definitivamente con Will. Le dijo que solo podrían mantener una relación de amistad porque si no rompían ese vínculo ninguno de los dos conseguiría seguir adelante.

Prentiss sonrió y pensó que García si sabía como animarle. Se oyó un toc- toc en la puerta, un instante después apareció JJ y dijo:

- Hay otra víctima más, pero esta tiene un mensaje del asesino. Daos prisa, id a la sala de reuniones.

En la sala de reuniones estaban todas las fotos de las fallecidas, incluidas las de la última. Había una fotografía de la nota.

"Se acabó el juego. Ya no tengo nada por lo que vivir, ya no tengo nada que perder. Ahora mataré a la auténtica."

Llegaron a la conclusión de que había pasado algo en la vida del asesino para que decidiera matar a la persona que él conocía y que él apreciaba, en vez de matar a mujeres que se parecían a ella. El asesino odiaba a esa persona y por eso creía que tenía que matarla, pero por otro lado envió la nota para que los agentes le detuviesen antes de hacerlo y eso significaba que la quería. El asesino se sentiría culpable el resto de su vida si no la mataba, pero si alguien acababa con él primero no. Los chicos volverían ya que determinaron que la última víctima era en la ciudad donde habían dejado la nota.

Terminada la reunión se fueron las tres mujeres hacia el aparcamiento. García se marchó enseguida.

- Oye JJ, yo lo siento…

- ¡Tú lo sientes! He estado todo el fin de semana llamándote y he estado preocupada por ti, y tú lo único que haces al llegar aquí es hablarme mal delante de todos nuestros compañeros, ¡cómo si te hubiese hecho algo!

- ¡Y me lo has hecho!

- ¿Yo? Perdona pero has sido tu quien fue a mi casa sin avisar, quien viendo que no estaba, decidió fisgonear mi casa, ¡y encima te enfadas conmigo!

- Claro que me enfado JJ.

- ¿Estás celosa?

- No, no estoy celosa de ti.

- ¡Pues parece que sí! ¡Sabes aparte de mi vida laboral, tengo vida social!

- ¿Tú? Si tú eres la primera que llega al despacho y la última que se va, parece que pones como excusa tu trabajo para no tener que llegar a la soledad de tu casa.

- Que te quede bien claro Prentiss, que mi trabajo es igual de importante que el tuyo, que yo tengo muchas mas responsabilidades que tú, yo soy y solo yo la que tengo que decidir a que caso ayudamos, soy yo quien decide quien vive y quien muere, por eso reviso los casos una y otra vez. Tengo que mirar miles de fotografías de personas asesinadas y tengo que decidir si por fin se podrá hacer justicia. Os lo dejo todo preparado, vosotros hacéis el perfil y os vais a casa tan tranquilos, mientras que yo me quedo para no perder el tiempo, para que no haya más asesinatos. Y por si fuera poco tengo que hablar con los familiares de las víctimas.

Prentiss se quedó muda. Nunca había valorado el trabajo de JJ. Le habían advertido que aunque JJ era un ángel caído del cielo, si la hacías enfadar era mejor que no estuvieses en su camino.

_Está rematadamente sexy….con las mejillas encendidas, su pecho subiendo y bajando mas deprisa de lo normal, el pelo un poco alborotado…._

JJ se fue a su coche y se marchó lo más deprisa que pudo y Prentiss se quedó mirando en la dirección por la que había desparecido el todo terreno negro se su compañera. Se quedó estática pensando en todo lo que acababa de ocurrir.

**Déjame que te espere aunque no vuelvas.**

Cogió su coche, se fue a una licorería de esas que abren 24 horas y compró una botella de vino tinto. Casi sin darse cuenta llegó a casa de JJ. Aparcó enfrente de la casa y mientras observaba la silueta de su rubia preferida iba bebiéndose el alcohol.

JJ fue a cerrar la ventana y distinguió el coche de Prentiss. JJ se sentía disgustada por lo acontecido.

_Voy a hablar con ella. Voy a arreglar las cosas. Le diré que entre, nos sentaremos y lo hablaremos como personas adultas que somos. Le pediré disculpas._

Pero cuando abrió la puerta de su casa con intención de hablar con Prentiss, el coche ya no estaba, se había ido. JJ se quedó en el umbral de la puerta, esperando por si volvía.

**Déjame que te espere aunque no vuelvas.**

JJ la había visto y lo último que quería era volver a discutir con ella. Con una última mirada se despidió, arrancó el coche y se fue. Se fue a un antro cerca de su casa para tomarse la última copa acompañada, aunque solo fuese con el camarero.

Cuando fue a pagar la copa el camarero le dijo que aquella señorita la invitaba.

Desde el otro lado de la pista de baile estaba García sonriéndole y haciendo un gesto para que fuese hasta donde ella, y Prentiss así lo hizo.

Se tomaron unas cuantas copas más, e invito a García a su casa, con la intención de contarle lo que había pasado, ya que el en bar con la música no se podía hablar. Cuando terminó de relatarle el hecho, García dijo:

- JJ se ofende mucho cuando no valoran su trabajo, porque su trabajo no está reconocido como se debiera.

- Ya me he dado cuenta.

Se reían tontamente las dos, desinhibidas por el alcohol.

- Estaba de sexy García….no te la puedes imaginar…..me pone que lleve ese traje porque le hace parecer una chica muy formal, pero yo creo que esas son las mejores, las que parecen ermita y luego son catedral. Me he puesto a cien, sólo podía pensar en probar sus labios….que calores….

García se estaba cada vez acercando más a Prentiss. Estaban sentadas en el sofá muy cerca la una de la otra. García puso una mano en la espalda de Prentiss y empezó a dibujar pequeños círculos. Las dos se sonreían.

Quizás fue el alcohol, quizás fue la historia de Prentiss de JJ, quizás fue la excitación, quién sabe, pero la temperatura no paraba de subir.

García fue acercando su cara a la de Prentiss sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Prentiss no se movió, por lo que García supuso que no había rechazo. Sus labios se rozaron un momento, Prentiss agarró la nuca de García y tiró hacía si. El beso se profundizó. Prentiss cerró los ojos porque quería imaginarse que quien ahora le desabrochaba su camisa era JJ y no García.

Sintió una lengua recorrer su cuello y detenerse en sus pechos, en sus pezones y cuando ya estaban duros, la lengua siguió el camino. No sabía ni cómo se había quitado los pantalones, pero cuando tienes a alguien entre tus piernas, eso no importa mucho.

El orgasmo estaba apunto de llegar, por lo que Prentiss se mordió el labio, sabía que si no lo hacía gritaría el nombre de "_Jennifer"_, aún así cuando empezó a convulsionarse susurro al oído de García "_JJ". _

**Déjame que te deje, tenerme pena.**

-Lo siento, yo no quería decir su nombre.

- No pasa nada, y si, si querías decir su nombre, y también que no fuese yo la que te ha aliviado. Y ahora agarrate que vienen curvas.

Prentiss volvió a besar a García, mientras que su mano derecha masajeaba los grandes pechos de García. Cuando creyó que ya estaban suficientemente duros los pezones, la mano bajo hasta la entrepierna y empezó a juguetear con el clítoris.

García no tardo mucho en llegar y Prentiss apartó su mano. No quería que se corriera en su mano. No sabía porqué, pero no quería.

En seguida ambas se quedaron dormidas.

Y mientras JJ miraba por su ventana el cielo lleno de estrellas.

Prentiss se levantó otra vez con el tiempo justo. García ya no estaba allí.

_Bien mejor que no esté, que vergüenza._

Se quedó quieta y pensó que sería demasiado vergonzoso encontrarse con García y con JJ. Hoy había una rueda de prensa, en la que Strauss diría a la ciudad que no había ya un asesino en serie y que no se preocupasen. Llamó a Hotch y le dijo que había recaído y que tenía fiebre, Hotch le dijo que se quedara en casa y eso hizo.

Puso la televisión, buscó el canal donde retransmitían en directo la rueda de prensa y se sentó a esperar a que empezara. Ahí, en la tele estaba JJ, hablando desde un improvisado altar, y detrás de ella la jefa.

Cuando se acerco Strauss a JJ para tomarle el relevo, se oyó un disparo. Por un momento las cámaras enfocaban el suelo, y cuando volvieron a su lugar, se veía dos mujeres tiradas al lado del altar.

El cámara puso el zoom, y Prentiss quiso morirse en ese momento. Allí tirada, con los ojos cerrados, con la camisa llena de sangre estaba JJ.

La taza de café se resbaló de sus manos, cayó al suelo y se hizo añicos, como el corazón de Prentiss en ese momento.

**Déjame que te espere aunque no vuelvas. Déjame que te deje, tenerme pena. **


	4. Chapter 4

Prentiss estaba sentada, mirándose en el espejo de su tocador mientras se peinaba. Lo hacía automáticamente, sin pensar. Iba vestida con una falda negra, hasta las rodillas y chaqueta del mismo color a juego. El tono oscuro de su ropa hacía resaltar la palidez de su rostro y sus grandes ojeras. Hacía ya dos semanas del tiroteo, hacía dos semanas que había muerto y en este día de grandes nubarrones se celebraba el entierro. En realidad no había cuerpo porque después de la autopsia, la familia decidió incinerarlo. Era Un funeral en honor a su trabajo, irían policías y dispararían al aire, y se le entregaría a su familia la bandera nacional y todos esos protocolos.

FLASHBACK

Los añicos de la taza estaban en el suelo, ella seguí de pié en mitad del salón. Cuando fue a acercarse a la televisión sus piernas le fallaron, y de rodillas, alargó el brazo y rozó con sus dedos la imagen de JJ. Y todo volvió a la realidad. Cogió la primera ropa que encontró y se fue vistiendo a trompicones por toda la casa mientras buscaba las llaves de su coche. Puso la sirena de policía, no quería retrasarse. Llamó a todos los componentes del grupo, pero ninguno contestó.

_No. No. No .No .No._ _No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. Ella….no. _

No sabía a que hospital la habían llevado, no sabía a donde ir. Condujo al primer hospital cercano que se le ocurrió y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que la llevarán allí.

Estaba preguntando si habían traído a una agente del FBI, y antes de saber la respuesta, oyó la ambulancia que había parado en la entrada. Una camilla se dirigía hacia ella y distinguió entre tantos sanitarios un cabello rubio. Era JJ, sin duda.

- Mujer blanca, 30 años, disparo de bala, tiene perforado el pulmón izquierdo, ha perdido mucha sangre, constantes vitales muy débiles.

El brazo inerte de JJ se había caído de la camilla y al pasar por al lado de Prentiss, ésta le tocó con la yema de los dedos su mano. El torso, los brazos y la cara de JJ estaban llenos de sangre. Se sentó cerca de recepción esperando a que llegaran los demás. Se miró la punta de los dedos con los que había tocado a JJ y pensó que quizá fuese la última vez que tocaba a JJ viva.

García llegó la última porque era la que más lejos se encontraba. Ya estaban todos allí. Prentiss estaba sentada y se miraba sus manos ensimismada, concentrada en buscar una respuesta que no tenía. Reid estaba de pie delante de la máquina de café y le temblaban tanto las manos que no atinaba a meter las monedas y se le caían una y otra vez. Hotch y Rossi hablaban entre sí y analizaban como podían haber pasado las tan estrictas medidas de seguridad. Al lado de Prentiss estaba Morgan, de pie, entre sus manos tenía la cruz de su colgante y murmuraba algo todo el tiempo, estaba rezando. Ninguno de ellos lloraba, pero se notaba en el ambiente la tristeza. Se sentó al lado de Prentiss y le rodeó con sus brazos, Prentiss pareció dejar de lamentarse y se abrazó fuertemente a García. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse por los ojos oscuros de la morena. Y una vez que empezó no pudo parar.

_Ella es una buena persona. Ella hace que este mundo sea mejor. Ella hace que vivir merezca la pena, si ella no está aquí, no quiero estar. Iré donde ella vaya. ¿Por qué ha tenido que pasarle a ella? Su vida vale mucho más que la mía. Sin ella mi vida no vale nada. Pero se va a recuperar. Vamos, JJ. _

Después fue a recoger las pertenencias personales de JJ que había en el hospital, para enviarlas como pruebas a la comisaría. Metió en una bolsa el traje y la blusa, y en otra, el bolso y todo lo que contenía dentro, entre otras cosas su pintalabios rosa y las llaves con el llavero de mariposa con una inscripción por detrás.

Prentiss no dejaba de pensar en lo ocurrido. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaban allí, pero nadie les decía nada. Fueron las horas más largas de su vida. La espera, el anhelo de JJ. Era como si tuviese una cita con JJ y no supiese si iba a ir o no. Rezaba con todas sus fuerzas que JJ acudiese a su encuentro, pero no aparecía. Prentiss sabía que quería a JJ, pero no supo hasta ese momento cuanto la quería y la necesitaba.

- ¿Familiares de Jennifer Jareau?

- Soy el agente Hotchner, superior de JJ. Su familia no se encuentra en estos momentos. ¿Cómo está?

- La señorita Jareau llegó aquí con insuficiencia respiratoria, había perdido mucha sangre y la bala amenazaba con desplazarse hacia el corazón. Tenía el pulmón perforado y tuvimos que operarla de urgencia. En el quirófano su corazón falló, pero pudimos reanimarla. Está grave, pero está estable. No sabemos si despertará, está en coma. He de informaros de que si despierta quizás le queden secuelas.

- ¿Secuelas de que tipo?

- Puede que le haya afectado a la memoria y al habla. Debido a la pérdida de sangre y a la saturación tan baja de oxígeno que tenía hizo que no llegara suficiente oxígeno a su cerebro. Pero para saber más tenemos que esperar.

La familia de JJ estaba de estaba de vacaciones en algún lugar de Asia y tardarían unos días en volver. Prentiss se ofreció voluntaria para quedarse con JJ. Al llegar a la habitación donde estaba JJ, se quedó en la entrada, cerró los ojos y se preparó para ver a la mujer de su vida postrada en una cama, tal vez para siempre. Estaba tumbada hacia arriba, con los brazos fuera de la manta y parecía que dormía.

_Parece tan tranquila…parece que este en paz con el mundo. _

Prentiss arrimó una silla a la cama y observó a JJ, que parecía estar bien a simple vista. Le agarró una de sus manos y la puso entre las suyas. Lloró en silencio hasta que el sueño pudo con ella. Le decía cuanto la quería y cuanto la necesitaba varias veces al día, como si JJ pudiera oírla y así decidiese que merecía la pena luchar para vivir.

_Quisiera volver a sumergirme en sus ojos y descubrir maravillada otra vez el alma de JJ y perderme con ella para siempre. _

Habían pasado dos días cuando, Prentiss estando dormida, con la cabeza apoyada en la cama de JJ, había notado una mano acariciándole el pelo mientras una voz conocida la llamaba.

- Prentiss…Prentiss…

JJ estaba despierta, hablaba normal y le sonreía. JJ estaba bien, JJ estaba viva. Prentiss se levanto y abrazó a JJ queriéndole decir en ese abrazo todo lo que sentía hacia ella. Llamó al médico, y mientras él le hacia una revisión a JJ, Prentiss se puso en contacto con el resto de compañeros para decirles que todo había salido bien. En menos de media hora estaban todos allí con sendos ramos de flores varias y cajas de bombones. García no puedo evitar que se le cayeran algunas lágrimas de felicidad al ver a JJ. El médico entró y con todos delante dijo que se podría ir a casa en un par de días, pero que durante 14 días debería de tener una bombona de oxígeno en su casa y usarla tres veces al día para que el pulmón dañado no haga tanto esfuerzo, y que era aconsejable que viviese con alguien durante ese tiempo por si acaso. Cuando se fueron todos, JJ le dijo a Prentiss que por favor se quedara.

- Cuéntame que pasó en la rueda de prensa. Recuerdo estar hablando y caerme al suelo.

- JJ, ibas a dar paso a Strauss, cuando alguien disparó. La bala atravesó a Strauss y te dio a ti.

- ¿Y Strauss?

- JJ, ella…no sobrevivió. Tú fuiste un daño colateral del atentado contra Strauss. Aún no saben quien es el culpable.

JJ se entristeció y se quedó callada pesando en sus cosas. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que por fin habló.

- Prentiss gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Siento haberte hablado así en el aparcamiento. Estaba disgustada y lo pagué contigo.

- Yo también siento haberme colado en tu casa y bueno ya sabes….

- Sí y estropearme el orgasmo.

Las dos se empezaron a reír y aparcaron sus penas por un momento.

Prentiss ayudaba a JJ a entrar en el coche para irse a casa, le habían dado el alta.

- Prentiss, sé que no debería pedirte esto, porque ya has hecho suficiente por mí, pero ¿te importa quedarte las dos semanas en mi casa? No quiero preocupar a mis padres. Y que no me hace gracia tener a Hotch, a Rossi, a Reid o a Morgan en mi casa, y García está muy atareada con el nuevo programa de seguridad que está creando. Claro, sólo si tú quieres.

- Lo haré encantada.

Se sonrieron una vez más y entraron al coche. Las dos semanas que había pasado con JJ se habían hecho muy amigas, se quedaban hasta las tantas de la madrugada hablando de sus vidas y Prentiss cada vez podía menos ocultar su amor por JJ.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Prentiss sintió unas manos en sus hombros y al levantar la mirada, encontró el reflejo de los ojos de JJ mirándole.

- ¿Estás ya lista? El funeral es a las 12, si no te das prisa no llegarás.

- Sí, ahora mismo me voy.

- Ehh Prentiss, yo…quería decirte que….

JJ se dio la vuelta de manera que Prentiss no pudiera verla y siguió hablando.

- Que….cuando estaba en el hospital yo oí lo que me dijiste y estas dos últimas semanas no he podido dejar de pensar en otra cosa.

Prentiss casi se desmaya por el impacto de las palabras de JJ, pero consiguió decir:

- Bueno JJ, no tengo porque mentir….

Se acercó a JJ por detrás y la giró suavemente, y cuando las pupilas azules se clavaron en las suyas, dijo:

- Te quiero.

- Prentiss yo…no se exactamente lo que siento por ti. A veces pienso que pudiera corresponderte pero otras veces pienso que confundo la amistad con algo más. Además yo nunca me he sentido atraída por una mujer, esto es nuevo para mí.

- Tranquila, te entiendo. Bueno voy a ir yendo que si no, no llego.

- Prentiss quiero saber lo que realmente siento por ti. Bésame…

Prentiss se acercó despacio a ella, teniendo miedo de que al final no quisiera. Se inclino un poco, giro la cabeza y posó sus labios sobre los de JJ, ni siquiera los movió y cuando le pareció que habían estado los labios juntos el tiempo suficiente, se separó.

- JJ los besos no se piden, o se regalan o se roban. La próxima vez que quieras un beso, simplemente dalo.

JJ estaba allí delante de ella, con los ojos como platos y con la boca un poco entreabierta. Ding-dong. Alguien estaba llamando al timbre. Las dos bajaron y Prentiss abrió la puerta.

- JJ tienes visita. Me voy, luego hablamos. Un beso.

Y alzó la mano sin mirar atrás en señal de despedida antes de salir por la puerta.

Llegó a la iglesia a las 11:45 y se junto con el resto del equipo. Cuando iban a entrar un niño se les acercó y les dio un sobre. El chico dijo que un hombre le dijo que les diera este sobre antes de entrar a la iglesia a uno de los de la fotografía. Había una foto de todo el equipo pegada en una de las caras del sobre. Hotch leyó en voz alta la nota:

- Cuando las campanas suenen volaré a la casa secreta y mataré a la reina de las mariposas.

- ¡OH Dios mío! Es JJ. – respondió García.

Y a Prentiss en ese instante dos recuerdos le golpearon con fuerza en la cabeza. En el despacho de JJ, enfrente del escritorio había un cuadro con una mariposa disecada, casi no se veía porque JJ siempre tenía la puerta abierta y ésta la tapaba. Y luego recordó el llavero en forma de mariposa y su inscripción:

" Para JJ, con amor, Will."


	5. Chapter 5

Fue García la que habló primero:

- Yo leí vuestros informes que contienen datos personales y JJ de pequeña coleccionaba mariposas. Dejó de coleccionarlas cuando el último regalo de su padre fue una mariposa disecada. Su padre siempre la llamaba la reina de las mariposas.

- El atentado no fue para matar a Strauss, si no para matar a JJ, pero el asesino falló. Pensamos que como Strauss tenía muchos enemigos el blanco era ella.

- Vamos a su casa.

- ¿Dónde está Prentiss?

Pero Prentiss estaba ya de camino a casa de JJ. No le importaba que el sudes fuera peligroso para ella, solo quería salvar a JJ. No le importaba el plan, no le importaba nada. Solo esquivaba coches, que pasaban a su lado tan de prisa que solo eran borrones de colores. Pensaba en el roce de labios que había tenido con JJ, en como su corazón bailaba en su pecho al compás del nombre de la rubia. Miro y marcaban las doce en punto. Estaba a unos tres minutos de la casa de JJ.

_Mataré a ese carbón aunque sea lo último que haga. Yo le abrí la puerta…._

Cuando llego a la casa la puerta principal estaba abierta. Saco su pistola de 9 milímetros y entró silenciosamente al hall. Revisó la planta de abajo, es decir el salón y la cocina. Nada. Al llegar al final de la escalera encuentra una huella de una mano ensangrentada en la barandilla. Va despacito por el pasillo en dirección a "su" dormitorio. Nada. De repente le oye hablar a Will.

- Tú me dejaste después de todo lo que hice por ti…..lo dejé todo para estar contigo, incluso hubiese dejado el puesto de policía…. Y tú lo único que haces es intimar con la idiota de Prentiss….si JJ lo sé, lo sé porque hay cámaras por toda la casa…..he visto como te mira….vuestro beso….si no te puedo tener en esta vida, te tendré en la otra….Adiós JJ.

- Will, escúchame….yo te quiero…pero no de la forma en que tú me quieres….

- Lo sé JJ, por eso no me queda más remedio….

Prentiss a través de la puerta de la habitación podía ver a JJ encima de la cama maniatada pero no podía ver a Will. Y a pesar de que lo primero que se le enseña a un policía en la academia es que no actúe solo bajo ninguna circunstancia y que espere a los refuerzos, Prentiss entró de golpe al interior de la habitación.

Hubo un momento de confusión cuando Prentiss se tiró encima de Will y JJ gritaba algo de una pistola. Entonces Prentiss entendió lo que su rubia le advertía, Will tenía una pistola en su mano derecha. Se abalanzó hacia la pistola y forcejearon hasta que la pistola se cayó al suelo debajo de la cama de matrimonio, fuera del alcance de ambos.

- Mejor Prentiss, a ti te matare lentamente….

Mientras decía eso saco un cuchillo de caza. Movió el brazo muy rápido, tanto que a Prentiss no le dio tiempo a reaccionar y le hizo un corte superficial en el labio. Acto seguido Will con el mango del cuchillo le dio un fuerte golpe a Prentiss en la cabeza. Cayó al suelo casi sin sentido, veía doble. Will se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella y le ato los brazos por encima de su cabeza. Con el cuchillo rompió su camisa blanca, Prentiss podía sentir el frío filo sobre su piel. Oía JJ gimotear y gritar desde la cama.

- Quiero que veas como mato a tu querida, después me encargare de ti.

Will se levantó y se sentó al borde de la cama, agarró con la mano izquierda la mandíbula de la rubia y la besó con fuerza. El brazo de él se echó hacia atrás para apuñalarle cuando se oyó un disparo. Momentos después Will cayó encima de JJ inmóvil, inerte, sin vida. Hochtner estaba en el umbral de la puerta, todavía con la pistola apuntando en la dirección donde momentos antes estaba la cabeza de Will.

Detrás de él estaba el resto del equipo, habían llegado justo a tiempo. Desataron a las dos mujeres y las abrazaron a ambas con entusiasmo y cariño. Una ambulancia llego a la casa y las atendió. Después de insistir Prentiss de que estaba bien, que no hacía falta ir al hospital, las dejaron solas al fin. Se sentaron en el sofá, una enfrente de la otra. Se miraban pero no hablaban, pero es que no había nada que decir, al menos no con palabras.

Las dos a la vez fueron acortando la distancia que había entre ellas. Cuando sus caras estaban casi tocándose pararon. JJ fue la que se acerco ese último centímetro para que sus labios chocasen. Al principio solo fue un roce, después jugando a morderse los labios, despacio con ternura, y al final besos desesperados.

Prentiss estaba feliz, porque por fin podía demostrar su amor por JJ. Pero ese día no era el adecuado. No quería que el recuerdo de la primera vez que hacía el amor con JJ se viese nublado por el recuerdo de Will. Y sobre todo no quería que JJ lo recordase así. JJ dormía entre sus brazos profundamente mientras ella le acariciaba su pelo, ese pelo que la volvía loca. Después de estar besándose durante lo que a Prentiss le pareció infinito tiempo, JJ se fue acomodando en su pecho.

Prentiss se despertó con un dolor de cuello insoportable, y lo que era más importante, se despertó sola. Se levantó sobresaltada y se miro en el espejo de la entrada y vio su pequeño corte en el labio. No lo había soñado. Entró en la cocina corriendo y se encontró a JJ desayunando.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si solo era que me había asustado al no verte. Pero ya estás aquí y….bueno pues eso….

Prentiss tartamudeaba su explicación mientras veía a JJ acercándose a ella, con un vaivén muy marcado de caderas. JJ rodeó la mesa en la que estaba sentada momento antes y pasó su mano por el borde de la misma.

JJ besó a Prentiss muy suave, delineando los labios de la morena.

-Buenos días.

_"Sí que son buenos días"_

Prentiss se duchó y se cambió de ropa. Saldría a hacer unas cuantas compras. Quería invitar a JJ a cenar y después esperaba pasar la noche con ella…

_-_JJ he pensado que tal vez te gustaría, no sé, como tenemos tiempo libre, que fuéramos a cenar juntas.

_-_ ¿Me estás pidiendo una cita Prentiss? Dijo en tono pícaro.

_-_ Sí.

_-_ En ese caso, ¿a qué hora vendrás a recogerme?

_-_ A las 9 en punto, no te retrases.

Prentiss estaba a punto de salir por la puerta, cuando se volvió y dijo "Casi se me olvidaba", agarró a JJ por la cintura inclinándola un poco hacia atrás y la besó apasionadamente.

Cenaron en el mismo restaurante al que Prentiss había llevado a JJ tiempo atrás. Durante toda la noche se estuvieron diciendo frases con doble sentido calentando el ambiente, y aunque al principio JJ se mostrase tímida, después de unas cuantas copas de vino su vergüenza se esfumó. Iban en el coche a casa y en cada semáforo se besaban. Se podía ver en sus ojos el deseo.

JJ intenta abrir la puerta de entrada pero es bastante difícil si alguien te abraza por detrás y te besa el cuello constantemente. Por fin la abre y entran a trompicones por la casa mientras se besan y se quitan el abrigo. Suben las escaleras agarradas de la mano y se vuelven a besar en el umbral de la puerta.

Es Prentiss quien desabrocha primero el vestido a JJ y con una suave caricia se lo va quitando. Y la ropa interior negra de JJ es toda una provocación, aunque piensa que poco le va a durar puesta. JJ mientras la besa atina con el cierre y el vestido de Prentiss cae al suelo.

JJ se sitúa detrás de la morena y le abre el sujetador mientras le besa los hombros y el cuello. Prentiss agarra las manos de JJ que aun está detrás y las pone cruzándolas en sus pechos. JJ nota como los pezones de su compañera se ponen duros por el contacto. Prentiss se gira buscando los labios de JJ, empuja a la rubia hacia la cama y se sienta a horcajadas encima de ella. La besa despacio, saboreando cada roce de sus labios, sus manos están en los senos de JJ aun resguardados bajo la tela del sujetador. JJ vio por primera vez los pechos de Prentiss, que eran blancos como los suyos y los pezones más oscuros. JJ se incorporó un poco para que Prentiss le quitase el sujetador. Prentiss besó el cuello de JJ, su clavicula y fue bajando hasta toparse con los pezones de la rubia. Jugueteó con ellos, mordiéndolos suavemente y succionando.

JJ empezó a gemir bajito y eso a Prentiss le encantaba. Levantó la vista y vio que JJ se mordía los labios, en un intento vano de ocultar sus gemidos. Fue dejando un rastro de besos y de saliva por todo el torso de JJ hasta que su cara se quedó a escasos centímetros del centro de placer de la rubia. JJ subió el culo para que Prentiss le pudiera quitar esa última prenda.

Prentiss notó que estaba muy mojada JJ al igual que ella. Atacó ese manjar que se le ofrecía, y con el primer contacto de su lengua hizo que JJ se retorciera de placer. Poco a poco fue introduciendo un dedo en JJ y después otro mientras chupaba su clítoris. JJ estaba a punto de correrse y decía palabras sin sentido. Agarraba el pelo de Prentiss pidiéndole más y la morena se lo daba. Con un grito ahogado JJ se corrió. La había llamado Emily.

Prentiss subió y se acomodó al lado de JJ dándole tiempo a que recuperara el aliento. JJ se giró hacia Prentiss y mientras la besaba su mano amaso los pechos de ésta, pellizcando los pezones. Su mano después de un rato fue bajando hacia la vagina de Prentiss, que separó un poco las piernas para dejarle paso. Le introdujo dos dedos de golpe pero no la hizo daño ya que estaba muy lubricada.

Empezó un mete saca despacito y fue aumentando el ritmo robando gemidos a Prentiss. Le estimuló el clítoris y Prentiss se corrió gritando el nombre de Jennifer. Se siguieron besando durante más tiempo hasta que se quedaron dormidas abrazadas.

A partir de ahí, para ellas eran Jennifer y Emily, pero para el resto seguirían siendo JJ y Prentiss.


	6. Año y medio después

Sé que no es mucho, pero es para dejaros con la miel en los labios jijijii. Debo daros las gracias porque ha sido mucha la petición de la continuación del relato y por eso he decidido que voy a continuarlo, aunque será como el anterior, una pequeña historia d capítulos (este no cuenta) Desde el anterior, ha pasado año y medio, donde la relación de las dos chicas va de viento en popa hasta ahora. En serio mil gracias y espero que o guste tanto como el anterior. Un beso de Jasonlan.

Los personajes de este fic no son míos, pertenecen a Mentes criminales.

Sentados Hotch, Rossi, Morgan, García y Reid miraban desde fuera la sala de conferencias, donde se veía una rubia y una morena gesticular y hacer aspavientos bruscos, y se oían los gritos aunque no se entendían.

Me parece que están discutiendo- dijo Reid.

Chavalote no hay que ser un genio para saber eso- apuntilló Morgan.

No quisiera interrumpirlas pero debemos presentar el caso, se nos hace tarde, además puede que sea lo mejor, porque se les está yendo de las manos. – Dijo Hotch.

Cuando entraron en la sala todos, ambas se callaron en cuanto hicieron apararición. Se sentaron una en cada esquina. Prentiss no paraba de resoplar y JJ temblaba de pura rabia. Todos podían notar la tensión entre las dos y las miradas asesinas que se dirigían.

A pesar de las amenazas que hemos recibido todos, no hemos descubierto nada y no podemos permitirnos el lujo de esperar sentados. Por eso, seguiremos trabajando en casos aunque con mucha más precaución y nunca deberemos estar solos, haremos parejas para todo. Así que Morgan y Prentiss, Reid y JJ, Rossi, García y yo. ¿Entendido?

Todos asintieron sin rechistar. Desde hacía una semana exactamente, el lunes por la mañana antes de ir a trabajar todos recibieron objetos que representaban cosas importantes de su infancia, adolescencia y madurez. Hotch recibió un pequeño sobre manchado de tierra que el mismo había escrito y enterrado en la tumba de su mujer; Rossi una tarjeta y un puro habano; García un video que repetía una y otra vez "Os mataré" mientras aparecían mil fotos de todo el grupo; Reid un dibujo de su senil madre; Morgan una cruz de madera pequeña en un colgante de oro; JJ un balón de fútbol de su antiguo equipo descuartizado y Prentiss un sobre que en su interior tenía un mechón de cabello rubio.

Bien el caso nos llega de Georgia, en el que han desaparecido 23 mochileros que sepamos. Estos han sido denunciados por las familias, parejas y amigos al no recibir noticias de ellos. Siempre el último contacto ha sido en un pueblo pequeño de Georgia llamado Eastwick. La policía cree que han desaparecido más mochileros pero que al no tener familia posiblemente no haya sido denunciada su desaparición. En este pueblo hay una iglesia románica de siglo XVII donde hay un Santo que protege a los viajeros, por eso todo aquel viajante que pase "está obligado a verlo". Además hay un albergue gratuito para los viajeros. – terminó García.

En media hora sale el avión, según lleguemos Morgan y Prentiss quiero que vayáis a ver las carreteras que dan al pueblo, que son sólo dos que es por donde los mochileros han debido de hacer auto stop. Reid y JJ id a visitar la iglesia y que el responsable os enseñe ya el albergue y preguntad por los mochileros desaparecidos. Morgan y Prentiss cuando acabéis id a ayudar a Reid y JJ. Nosotros iremos a instalarnos a la comisaría y revisaremos las denuncias y las postales que nos han enviado los familiares. Recordad que siempre, siempre debéis estar juntos. Andaros con ojo.


	7. Emociones fuertes

Alice- Valentine: WOW! Solo puedo agradecerte el que hayas leído la historia, que hayas comentado cada capítulo y lo que más te agradezco es que me hayas hecho sonreír :D ¿Por cierto el nombre con el que firmas viene de Alice y Jill Valentine de Resident evil? Porque si es así, y te gusta la serie Glee, estoy haciendo una adaptación de un libro de Resident Evil pero siendo las protagonistas Rachel y Quinn, y Santana y Brittany. Se llama "Hora Cero", te animo si te gustan ambas cosas a que le eches un vistazo. De nuevo muchísimas gracias.

Ya en el avión, las cosas entre las dos no mejoraron mucho. Prentiss fue la primera en entrar, que se sentó al lado de Morgan, y una JJ más que sorprendida se fue a sentar con Reid. Siempre se sentaban juntas, siempre, aunque hubiesen discutido, y era así como JJ sentía que pasase lo que pasase Emily siempre estaba ahí. Pero hoy no. Y eso no sabía bien si la encolerizó más, si la entristeció o ambas. Reid sentado a su lado le agarró justo a tiempo la mano antes de que "Huracán Jennifer" empezara a arrasarlo todo.

-Tranquila JJ, lo arreglareis. No sé porqué discutíais y tampoco te lo estoy preguntando, sólo quería que supieras que puedes contar conmigo.

JJ no dijo nada, en contestación le dio un apretón en la mano y giró la cabeza hacia la ventanilla del avión para que nadie viese sus silenciosas lágrimas.

Unos pocos asientos más al fondo, una morena no le quitaba la vista de encima a su rubia. Porque todavía era su rubia, aunque sabía que con su actitud cada día de la semana que había pasado la estaba alejando aún más de ella, aunque fuese por el bien de JJ. Cuando empezaron a salir Prentiss pensó que la vida sería mucho más fácil al lado de la otra chica, y en cierto modo así fue, conoció la verdadera felicidad, la importancia de los pequeños momentos que retenía cuidadosamente en su memoria. Pero también sintió miedo, angustia de perderla. Antes no tenía nada. Ahora lo tenía todo, gracias a esa chica de ojos azules zafiro. Y la morena intentando no perderla, al final irónicamente, es lo que estaba consiguiendo.

En ese momento la rubia se levantó y fue al servicio. Prentiss pudo ver un brillo en la blanca tez de JJ, sabiendo al instante que había estado llorando. Fue detrás de ella al baño, con la intención de pedirle perdón. Porque otra vez había sido su culpa la discusión, por su sobreprotección. La culpa, el remordimiento la carcomían por dentro. Su objetivo en la vida era hacer feliz a JJ. _ Y lo estoy haciendo genial _pensó antes de golpear tres veces la puerta del baño.

-Ocupado.

La voz de JJ sonó ahogada detrás de la puerta, con un toque de tristeza y rabia a la vez.

-JJ por favor abre, soy yo.

1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15,16,17,18….Click!

18 segundos fue el tiempo que tardó en tomar una decisión JJ. 18 segundos para abrirle el pestillo a Prentiss.

Prentiss entró en el baño y encontró a JJ con las manos apoyadas en el mármol del lavamanos y la cabeza gacha. La morena estaba en un costado de ella, casi tocándola porque el baño estaba pensado para una persona. La rubia levantó los ojos, que estaban tan rojos e hinchados que su color natural, un azul intenso, no se podía percibir.

-No puedo seguir así.- sonó tan débil que Prentiss estaba dudando de si de verdad la había oído o si su propio miedo de perderla le jugó una mala pasada.

- Jennifer….- no pudo decir nada más porque su voz al igual que su corazón estalló en mil pedazos.

Un segundo después perdió el equilibrio y su cabeza chocó contra el filo del mármol. Antes de desmayarse completamente pudo ver a JJ acariciándole la cara mientras muy lejanamente parecía que la llamaba.

5 Horas Más Tarde

-Hey dormilona, buenas tardes.

-¿JJ?

-Mm casi casi bingo, también soy rubia, con un cuerpazo impresionante pero tengo los ojos marrones.

-¿García?

-¡Din Din Din Bingo! Ahora en serio señorita, nos tenías muy preocupados a todos. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Me duele la cabeza muchísimo, ¿qué pasó? ¿tuvimos algún accidente de avión?

- ¿No te acuerdas de nada? La que tuviste un accidente fuiste tú pequeña. El médico nos ha dicho que sufriste un colapso nervioso, debido a los sentimientos tan fuertes que tuviste, no pudiste aguantar y te desmayaste. Y la venda que tienes en la cabeza fue porque te pegaste un buen golpe contra e mármol.

Recuerdos que vienen y van. Y de repente sólo JJ llorando. Ahora lo recordaba todo, absolutamente todo. Y creyó morir, otra vez.

-¿Dónde está?

- Ha ido con Reid y Morgan a mirar la iglesia, las carreteras y el albergue. Prentiss, Jennifer te quiere. Y mucho. ¿Sabes que casi hace que aterricemos en mitad del vuelo para llevarte a un hospital? Por mucho que Reid le estaba diciendo que sólo era el golpe, estaba histérica. Y cuando hemos llegado no pienses que ha sido mucho mejor, Hotchner le ha tenido que ordenar que se vaya de aquí. Y aun así se resistía. No pongas esa cara, el médico ha dicho que necesitas reposo y nada de emociones fuertes, y tanto tu como yo sabemos que si llega a estar aquí la rubia hubieses tenido otro colapso.

-Me dejó. Ella me dejó en el avión.

Por la cara de sorpresa que puso García, Prentiss supo que JJ no había dicho nada a nadie. Penélope extendió la mano y limpió las raudas lágrimas que recorrían las mejillas de Prentiss. Por una vez en su vida la habían dejado sin palabras.

A 7 km de allí Morgan, Reid y JJ se montaban en el todoterreno negro para volver a la comisaría. No habían descubierto mucho, por no decir nada. Eastwick era un pueblecito de pescadores, al sur estaban el puerto y las tabernas donde los pescadores se emborrachaban, al oeste estaba el hospital, al este la escuela y al norte la iglesia con el albregue. En medio del pueblo estaban las casas, y alrededor de todo el pueblo excepto al norte estaba un frondoso bosque de pinos. Las dos únicas carreteras del pueblo estaban al norte, cerca de la iglesia, una se dirigía al noreste y otra al noroeste. Los campistas desaparecidos podían haber ido enterrados en cualquier parte del inmenso bosque, el párroco de la iglesia y los voluntarios si reconocieron a algunos de los desaparecidos, pero no se acordaban de la fechas ni de nada significativo.

-Chicos, ¿podéis dejarme en el hospital?

Un cruce de miradas a través del retrovisor.

-JJ no creo que sea buena idea que…

- No hace falta que sea buena idea, simplemente quiero ir. En la comisaría no hago nada, no estoy centrada y ambos lo sabéis. Y Hotch también. Solo quiero verla, cerciorarme que está bien. Solo…solo eso.

-Llámanos y cuéntanos como está, no te preocupes por Hotch y JJ nada de dejar K.O. a Prentiss que la necesitamos, ¿Eh?

Pero JJ estaba mirando por la ventana, sin dejar de pensar en Em. En lo asustada que estaba cuando se golpeó la cabeza. Y aunque entendía la postura de Emily, no la compartía. Ella también tenía miedo de perder a la morena, de sentir que todo se desvanecía entre su dedos, pero ella dejaba el miedo de lado y confiaba en Prentiss.

Según paró el coche bajó de un salto, se despidió con un escueto "luego nos vemos" y entró presurosa al pequeño hospital. Ni siquiera se paró en recepción, _habitación 107. _Pero cuando JJ tocó dos veces la puerta, no hubo contestación. Cuando entró se le paro el corazón, y agarrada a la manilla, todo su mundo se empezó a derrumbar.


	8. El peor de los días

Capítulo cortito, pero intenso. Gracias como siempre por leer y comentar. Besos.

Allí en la cama junto a la ventana, había un grupo conformado por dos enfermeras y un doctor. A su lado una máquina desfibriladora en marcha. Paciente: Emily Prentiss.

Cada vez que pensaba JJ en ese momento y los que le siguieron un trocito de su alma se ensombrecía. Tumbada en aquel colchón del hotel, sola, desamparada, revolviendo las sábanas de pena y recordando, sólo recordando…

Entró en la habitación del hospital como una flecha, con el nombre de Em escapándosele de los labios, intentando llegar hasta ella. Pero no llegaba. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que una de las enfermeras se había acercado hasta ella para impedirle el paso hasta que con ambas manos le agarró la cara. Le decía algo.

-Señorita no puede pasar en este momento, estamos haciendo una maniobra de desfribrilación. Por favor, espere fuera. En cuanto pueda entrar le avisaremos.

- Pero Emily estaba bien, eso dijo el doctor…

-¿Ha dicho usted Emily?

-Sí, se llama Emily Prentiss.

-Señorita esta paciente se llama Lucy Fabray.

Ante el desconcierto de JJ la enfermera se retiró lo justo para que pudiera comprobar por sus propios ojos que la persona que estaba ingresada ahí no era la morena. Era una anciana de cabello blanco y de tez pálida, y unos ojos verdes intensos que miraban al cielo.

Salió de la habitación casi en estado de shock y al cruzar la entrada al parking del hospital un Impala del 67 de color negro estuvo a punto de atropellarla. Podía sentir el morro del coche a un suspiro de ella, rozándole la tela del pantalón. Una chica joven de veintipocos años, rubia y con los mismos bosques verdes como ojos que la anciana tenía, se bajó del coche.

-Bien. Estoy bien.

-Para ser agente del FBI mientes bastante mal.

-¿Cómo has sabido…?

-Soy una mujer observadora, te he visto la placa. Bueno agente…

-Jareau.

-Ha sido un placer conocerla, espero que todo le vaya bien.- Dijo mientras sonreía y se montaba en su vehículo.

El encontronazo con esa chica, bueno más bien con su Impala, hizo que despertara de aquel pequeño trance que había sufrido. Y su ira también despertó. Ni siquiera la habían llamado para decirle que le habían dado el alta a Emily. Marcó el número de García tan rápido que ni miró lo que escribía.

-Hola rubia, aquí bombón de licor.

-¿Por qué no me has llamado para decirme que le habían dado el alta? ¿POR QUÉ?¡ Sabes el susto que me he llevado pensando que había muerto!

Pero no fue Penélope quien contestó, fue la propia Emily.

- Fuiste tú quien me dejó en el avión. Dime, ¿por qué tendría que avisarte si ya no eres nadie para mí? Ya no tienes derechos ni poder sobre mí y todo ha sido culpa tuya.

Y sin más colgó. Y otra vez vinieron las lágrimas y ese estado de trance. Ni siquiera contestó a las llamadas de la unidad. Se fue andando hasta la comisaría, los últimos metros bajo la lluvia sin importarle nada. Quizás con las gotitas cayéndole en la cara pudiera sentir algo, pero no. Ya no sentía, solo padecía.

Reid la vio a través de la ventana de la sala de café y salió corriendo en su busca. La abrigó hasta una de las salas con sus propios brazos, después la tapó con una manta de la policía y luego se fue. Volvió al de poco con claros signos de preocupación en su cara, pero como todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor JJ no lo notó. Sólo se dejaba guiar hasta la habitación de hotel que compartían los dos. Ella sabía que tan sólo dos habitaciones más a la derecha de la suya estaba Emily y eso la quebró aún más.

Reid la acompañó en sus amargas copas con su silencio. Cuando el se marchó después de recibir una llamada de Hotch, ella salió de la habitación y se situó delante de la puerta de la habitación de Em. Quería tocar pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Pasados unos minutos y con los nudillos a un roce de la puerta oyó sus risas. Las había oído tantas veces que para ella eran inconfundibles, eran las de García y Prentiss.

Se sintió como basura, quizás peor que eso. Le dolió tanto. Tanto que la tristeza se aferró como una camisa de fuerza a su roto corazón.


	9. Preparada para la caza

Gracias como siempre por leer y comentar. Espero que les guste. Besos.

Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Mentes Criminales.

Al día siguiente, cuando despertó bajo los intensos rayos del sol de mediodía, tenía un dolor de cabeza insoportable y algún pequeño mareo. Seguramente debía haber sido el chupito de tequila, uno tras otro, que se tomó en el bar del hotel. Casi a tientas cogió su móvil que milagrosamente estaba en buenas condiciones y sobre la mesilla, queriendo llamar a Hotch. Pero no respondía. Se incorporó lentamente y sentada en la cama descubrió una nota en la puerta de la habitación.

"_JJ le diré a Hotch que te sientes mal. Por favor, no hagas más locuras. _

_P.D. Dos estrellas del cielo entre las más hermosas han rogado a sus ojos que en su ausencia brillen en las esferas hasta su regreso._

_Reid"_

* * *

Mientras tanto en la oficina García presentaba los datos del último desaparecido, esa misma mañana.

- Ryder Donnovan, nacido en Atlanta, 1,89 cm, 100 kg de peso. Al acabar la universidad decidió recorrer el país. Sus padres han llamado esta mañana a la comisaría al no recibir noticias de él desde hace 4 días. La última vez que les llamó estaba aquí. He rastreado la última llamada de su móvil, y la antena que utilizó es una próxima a la iglesia.

- El sujeto debe tener mucha fuerza, no es fácil inmovilizar a alguien de tanto peso. Descartamos que sea una mujer, al menos en solitario. No sabemos si es un hombre o una pareja. Debe tener vehículo propio, un todoterreno o furgoneta. Y es de por aquí, se conoce el pueblo. Aparte de eso no sabemos más. Los desaparecidos son de diferentes razas y edades, profesiones y religiones. No sigue un patrón.- dijo Hotch.

- No tenemos ninguna pista de quien puede ser, no tenemos ningún sospecho. La mayoría del pueblo y los de alrededores tienen un todoterreno para ir de caza. Aprenden desde niños.- Dijo Morgan.

- Creo que la única posibilidad de capturar a quien esté haciendo esto, es poniéndole una trampa. Un agente infiltrado que se haga pasar por mochilero. A ser posible un objetivo que para sus ojos sea débil.- Dijo Reid.

- Alguien que haya recibido clases de defensa personal, asi que Doctor Reid, para la próxima.- Sonrío Rossi.

- Lo haré yo.- Dijo el único miembro del equipo que había permanecido en silencio toda la reunión.

* * *

Una hora después Reid entró a la habitación del hotel con cara de preocupación, intentando distinguir la figura de la rubia dentro de la oscura habitación, sin saber si debía o no contarle el plan del equipo.

- ¿JJ? He traido unos platos combinados para comer, te he cogido el que llevaba bacon. Eh…esto…¿qué tal estás?

- Gracias Spence, estoy bien, ¿ocurre algo? Tantos mimos y ni un solo reproche….

El doctor Reid dejo la bolsa de comida en la mesita que había al lado de la tele, abrió las persianas de un tirón y sentó al lado de una desconcertada e intrigada rubia.

- Quiero que sepas que me ofrecí voluntario. Sé que las dos estáis mal y que ninguna está ahora mismo pensando con raciocinio, que os cegáis y a cada cual sois mas autodestructivas. No estáis para trabajar, y mucho menos para hacer de cebo.

- ¿QUEEÉ? Spencer Reid que has querido con hacer de cebo, dime que no se ha ofrecido voluntaria…

Respuesta que no salió de la boca de su mejor amigo, respuesta que le dio a través de sus ojos tristes mirándola con compasión.

Por un instante se sintió perdida, después un huracán se elevó en su pecho, una idea nació en su mente. Como si se hubiese tomado un café cargado recién hecho, apresurada fue a la comisaría, dejando atrás la resaca y el malestar.

Interrumpió en la "oficina" de Hotch, en donde aparte de él, se encontraban también García y Prentiss. Ni las miró.

- Tengo que hablar contigo, es urgente. Por favor.

- Hola JJ.- Penélope la saludó con tono alegre.- ¿Estás mejor?

Endureció sus facciones, apretó los labios y frunció las cejas.

- Hotch, te espero en la cafetería de enfrente.

Y una vez más, salió de la habitación sin mirarlas. Sólo una última mirada de súplica a su jefe.

Hotch no tardó más de diez minutos en presentarse en la cafetería "Corner" , en donde hacían un café horroroso y una tarta de manzana con canela bastante aceptable.

- No deberías haber venido así. Puedo entender que no sea tu mejor momento, pero no puedes dejar el trabajo cuando te venga en gana. Prentiss está igual que tú, y acude y participa. Estoy preocupado por las dos, pero por ti especialmente. Estás fuera de ti. Ninguno de los del equipo te reconocemos.

- No me hagas reír, ¿qué ella está igual que yo? Jajajajaja Deberías preguntarle con quien pasa las noches y lo mejor, cómo las pasa. Ya se ha buscado a otra, y encima del equipo…¿sorprendido? Segundo, ¿cúantos días de vacaciones me debéis? Unos cuantos, así que porque un día no acuda a trabajar no se tiene que montar este alboroto, además Reid ya me ha informado de todo el plan. Voy a participar. Seré otro cebo, es mucho terreno el que hay que cubrir y con un solo cebo tardaremos demasiado. En el fondo sabes que es buena idea, ¿a las 6 de la mañana empezamos verdad? Pues mañana aquí estaré preparada para la caza.

Atrás quedó la amable JJ, ahora cortante y afilada como un puñal, que se te clava sin que te des cuenta, sin opción a respuesta, con la misma pasión y belleza. Y allí sentado solo, en un roto sillón de relleno, Hotch susurrando le contestó a la nada:

- En el fondo sé que es una mala idea…

* * *

- Será idiota, entra aquí como si fuera la jefa de todo el mundo, casi exigiendo a los demás. No se que se cree.

- Tranquila Emily, está muy dolida. Está rota.

- Está rota.

_Cada silencio es una nube que va detrás de mí sin parar de llorar.  
Quiero contarte lo que siento por ti, que me escuche hablar la luna de noviembre mirándote a ti.__Eres todo lo que más quiero, pero te pierdo en mis silencios. _

_Mi corazón lleno de pena y yo una muñeca de trapo._


	10. Las horas

Los personajes pertenecen a Mentes Criminales. Las letras en cursiva son pensamientos de JJ. Gracias por leer y comentar como siempre. Capítulo dedicado a Calzonaobessed, Justfocus, Alice-Valentine, Vaniap0211 y Amanda. Espero que lo disfrutéis. Un beso.

* * *

En su habitación de hotel, bien entrada la madrugada, escuchando a Philip Glass, mirando una foto de su móvil, sola. Y es que las notas de ese piano perfectamente afinado, la devolvían a tres noches atrás cuando acompañada de la morena estaba viendo la película "The Hours".

_Tres mujeres de tres distintas épocas unidas por un solo libro. La infelicidad de Laura Brown siendo una ejemplar ama de casa con un gran secreto: está enamorada secretamente de su vecina; la locura de Virginia Woolf tartamudeando las frases de su libro, viviendo en su mundo de papel y tinta; y la soledad de Clarissa Vaughan, o la señora Dalloway, entre tanta gente, entre tanto lujo, entre tantas flores…excepto cuando está su verdadero amor, Richard._

Y para JJ, su Richard es Emily. Y lo sabe. Sabe que es ese rayito de luz que se cuela entre tanta oscuridad, sabe que es su alegría entre tanta tristeza, su vida entre tanta muerte. Sabe que sus besos son la mejor cura a todos los problemas, que su sonrisa es su guía en el camino, y que sus ojos…Sus ojos son el reflejo de su alma.

* * *

FLASHBACK

Recuerda como al día siguiente antes de ir a trabajar, le había despertado con un "JJ, creo que compraré las flores yo misma", emulando la primera frase de toda la película. Aún estaba remoloneando en la cama cuando la morena volvió a la habitación con un ramo de rosas de un color naranja intenso.

-No había rojas del amor, así que te traigo naranjas…como el color del cielo cuando amanece. Te traigo tu amanecer particular junto a mí.

Y JJ la besó despacio pero profunda e intensamente. Notó el sabor del café amargo y del carmín rojo que llevaba Emily. Se separó lentamente y se asomó al precipicio de la mirada de su chica. Deseo. La volvió a besar, sin esperar a que la morena se lanzara. Más lengua, más húmedo.

Le agarró las solapas de la camisa la Emily y la obligó a que se recostara en la cama con ella encima. Si había algo que le volviese loca a Emily, era la boca de JJ, le daba igual si fueran besos, lamidas o mordiscos. Sentía esa corriente eléctrica que le cruzaba toda la espalda, que hacía que sus pezones despuntaran y que su humedad palpitante creciera. Y JJ también sabía eso.

Atacó su cuello sin vehemencia, dejando una pequeña marca. Las caderas de Prentiss ya empezaban a moverse, buscando una fricción que encontraba placenteramente contra su novia. Su respiración, cada vez más entrecortada y mas fuerte eran otro signo de la excitación de la morena.

Por ésta vez no la hizo esperar. Desabrochó su impoluta camisa blanca, despacio, torturándola un poco y dejando besos por cada nueva zona que descubría. Con más ansia desabrochó el sujetador de la morena, deleitándose de sus pechos desnudos. Le encantaban. Se llevó un erecto pezón a la boca mientras que con la otra mano masajeó el otro. Suspiros, gemidos, labios mordidos y una súplica: "Baja más".

Porque cuanto más pensaba Emily en donde terminaba el camino de besos de JJ, más urgencia le entraba por sentirla ahí. En su centro.

- Por favor Jennifer.

La rubia fue compasiva, no se entretuvo más. Abrió el botón, bajó la cremallera y de un tirón le arrancó los pantalones. Observó un instante lo sexy que estaba Emily: Medio recostada en la cama, con el pelo un poco alborotado, las mejillas sonrojadas, los labios hinchados, con los pechos apuntándola y con unas braguitas negras de encaje. Y JJ sintió como su propia ropa interior se mojaba.

Le dejo un beso en el hueso de la cadera, le mordió los muslos y le lamió por encima de la prenda. Y Emily ya se retorcía. La desnudó completamente. Y su sexo brillante y palpitante parecía que la llamaba. Y fue. A escasos milímetros del mismo pero sin llegar a tocarle. Sopló.

Y Emily golpeó el aire en un vano intento por aliviarse un poco. Succionó un poco el clítoris, que estaba gordito y a la vista. Y por supuesto húmedo. Lamió primero despacio, después deprisa. Y Emily ya estaba a punto de correrse. Lo sabía porque empezó a tensar las piernas, y su sabor se volvió un poco amargo. Y como estoque final, la remató metiéndole la lengua en su centro, una y otra vez.

Le agarró el pelo, como siempre hacía y segundos después llegaban los espasmos. Y las frases incoherentes que intentaba articular Emily. Y como siempre detrás de la tormenta llega la calma. JJ volvió a mirar a la morena, desnuda en su cama y entregada a ella. Y una sonrisa de satisfacción iluminó su rostro.

* * *

"_Has sido en todos los sentidos todo lo que uno puede ser."_

Eso era Richard para Clarissa. Eso era Emily para JJ. Una misma persona que es múltiples personas: un compañero, un amigo, un amor. Esas tres palabras son las que mejor podría englobar todo lo que la morena significa para la rubia. Aunque quizás había una más acertada, felicidad.

"_Tú me has dado la máxima felicidad posible" Sí, Emily Prentiss es mi felicidad. Lo es todo para mí. _

Las dos frases, ambas de Virginia Woolf dedicadas a su marido Leonard, resumían lo que JJ sentía respecto a Emily.

* * *

FLASHBACK

Se estaban vistiendo con la mayor velocidad que podían, ya que si se retrasaban mucho más llegarían tarde al trabajo, cuando JJ se paró en medio de la habitación a medio poner los zapatos cuando le preguntó a su morena:

-¿Crees que dos personas pudieran haber sido más felices de lo que lo hemos sido nosotras en este tiempo que llevamos juntas?

-No lo sé, JJ. Mira que te gusta la película esa, ¿eh?

- Con lo romántico que te ha quedado el ramo de flores, ahora vas y la fastidias, como siempre.

- Está bien… En este año y medio que llevamos juntas, "no creo que dos personas pudieran ser más felices de lo que lo hemos sido nosotras"... ¿Contenta?

-Si lo dices así, no y lo sabes.- dijo JJ señalándola con el dedo.

* * *

_Al menos este año y medio, no creo que dos personas pudieran ser más felices de lo que lo hemos sido nosotras. No, no creo no. Estoy segura. _

Y así, con más recuerdos golpeándole el corazón, pasó la mayor parte de la noche la rubia. Y en los últimos instantes que estuvo despierta sonrió entre lágrimas, acordándose de la morena y en la felicidad que le había regalado pero sabiendo que ya no era la de ella.


End file.
